


When Pixie Hollow was very young

by JaneFerguson22



Series: The Tale of the Princess of Winter and the Warm Seasons [1]
Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFerguson22/pseuds/JaneFerguson22
Summary: What would you do if you felt that a certain couple of characters, or even moments, were missing from stories that you thought you knew so well? What if there was an entire story arc which didn't get told?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Naturally I do not own these characters, this world or any of it save for part of the plotlines and the OCs that will come in later. Otherwise, all of the content is owned by Disney. I’m just playing with the characters and other such things.  
> A big thanks to my Beta-reader (who knows who they are) who helped me read through and check for any silly mistakes I made.
> 
> A/N 2: This is the first time I have written for this fandom and indeed this ship, but it certainly has been a relief in terms of work and stressful times (despite my posting this about three months later than I intended but there it is). Hopefully, this Prologue will not bore people before we get into the full story. Also, just so people are aware, I am mostly going by what we know off in the films and shorts though I will likely pull stories and characters from the books as well just to add some extra material.

We think we all know the story, don’t we? Of why the Warm Fairies and Winter Fairies are in practically two kingdoms despite Pixie Hollow being only in one in itself, under one Queen with a Lord to watch over Winter in the Queen’s stead?

_Many, many seasons ago, when Pixie Hollow was very young, two fairies met and fell in love. One of them was a winter fairy, and the other was from the warm seasons._   
_They were enchanted by one another and, with every sunset, they met at the border, where Spring touches Winter._   
_But as their love and passion for each other grew stronger, they wished to be together and share each other's world. So they disregarded the danger and crossed._   
_However, the severe change in temperature caused one of them to break a wing, for which there is no cure._   
_And so the two lovers had to bid each other farewell for the last time, believing it was for their own good._   
_From that day forth, Queen Clarion decreed that no fairy was to ever cross the border again and Lord Milori agreed to her terms._

That is how the story goes, isn’t it? And then indeed how that decree became annulled after the efforts of a certain Tinker fairy and a Frost fairy go on to help save Pixie Hollow and find ways to help bring Warm and Winter fairies together. At least as told by some of the Clumsies, or Humans as no doubt would be preferred.

But what if that wasn’t the **whole** story? What if there were chapters untold, things overlooked or, worse still, completely ignored? Or in fact, a couple of characters completely forgotten by the Humans when telling the stories, two Fairies who were important and yet both of them being reflections of those whose sides they stick close to, along with each other? For Fairy History doesn’t forget even the smallest of details, even if they become forgotten in the minds of the Fairies themselves save for in the most ancient tomes.

So perhaps it is best that _someone_ tells the true story, but of course, some of it will be repeats of what has been told before. But sometimes, we do need to repeat facts in order to prove them to not be fiction. Plus we need to keep them straight so everyone knows the truth.

It will, without a doubt, start with the two fairies who met and fell in love, and so, such will be how we begin…..


	2. Exploring Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarion discovers the Winter Woods and lets her curiosity get the better of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As usual, none of these characters belong to me. Please enjoy the chapter as we actually get into the story!

Long ago, almost 370 years or so, back when Pixie Hollow was still young along with its second Queen, a fairy was flying near the Spring border. Why she flew this way, she honestly didn’t know, a sudden calling came to her she supposed as she gently flittered her golden wings whilst her blue eyes gazed at the border.

For all of her 23 years of life, not once had Queen Clarion even come close to either of the borders to the Winter Woods, never mind stepped into the realm. She recalled how Queen Alisha before her had told her that the Winter Woods was not a realm that they could actively rule over, hence why Winter had its own ruling Lord whilst the Warm Seasons held party to Winter’s Minister who could stay in the Winter Woods longer than any of them due to her greater tolerance of the cold, thus made it easy for Snowflake to be able to report to Queen Clarion how the Winter Woods was faring whenever that upcoming Season was approaching. Whenever she was able to meet with Snowflake, she often asked after Winter’s Lord, trying to find out a little about him as best she was able with each meeting, purely for curiosity as the two of them couldn’t really meet face to face.

She could recall with clarity how Queen Alisha had told her that, despite one day being Queen of Pixie Hollow, she could not actively rule the Winter Woods as their wings would freeze up and, if they spent far too long in Winter, their wings would break and there would be no way for that fairy to fly again, and as a Queen to be, Clarion had to set the example and, more importantly, not allow her wings to be damaged. If she ever did, she would place herself and therefore all of Pixie Hollow in danger.

Her thoughts suddenly stopped when Clarion realised that she had somehow managed to fly straight to where the veil separated Spring from Winter, her wings slowing their flutters until her slippered feet touched the root that crossed over the Havendish Spring, her blue eyes gazing in the white terrain before her and then gazing over her shoulder to check no one was around. Surely a little look wouldn’t hurt, right? Still, she wanted to make sure none of the Ministers were nearby or, worse still, if Fairy Mary was nearby and happened to catch her. Mary was a dear friend who could talk to Clarion more or less like she would to any fairy (save for the Your Highness) and then would drop the formalities with ease when it was the two of them alone (as rare as that was these days now that Mary was Head of the Tinker Guild). Extending her hand, she paused a little at feeling the veil before she let her long fingers slip through the veil and into the cold of winter, feeling the cold sensation made Clarion jerk her hand back to the warm side whilst feeling her now colder hand with her other hand, feeling the strange sensations as she looked around, _’No one has seen me yet then…’_ she thought to herself as she flexed her fingers a little, feeling them warm back up again as she looked back up at the snow covered world just steps away. Taking a breath, she shut her eyes and plunged her face through, wriggling her nose at the experience and the cold atmosphere, she then pulled her head back and opened her eyes to touch the end of her nose whilst a quiet giggle left her, she quite honestly felt a little silly doing this, mind she did try to not take herself too seriously as a queen if only so that she could feel some moments of being just like any other fairy as she more or less had been a few years back before Queen Alisha crowned Clarion as the first **true** Queen of Pixie Hollow.

Alisha had been a Light Fairy who was nominated to be Queen by the other fairies who were there at the time as no Queen had been born when Pixie Hollow came to be, and thus had been granted some of the abilities and knowledge of a Queen by Mother Dove to be able to help teach and raise Pixie Hollow’s 1st official Queen but, more importantly, to recognise the signs of when a Queen has been born, just as she had with Clarion. One of the first pointers had been the fact that she had come to Pixie Hollow with the form of a rare flower, a Calla Lily, in comparison to the dandelion seed that was most common for a fairy’s arrival. Then of course, when the Pixie Dust had been poured over her, her arrival gown shimmered gold from where the leftover dust stayed on her skin and dress, and of course, there were her wings which were the most obvious pointer of all, as golden as they were and given that they were a different shape to a normal fairy’s wing shape which normally resembled a Monarch butterfly’s wings, her own closer resembled that of a Radiant Swallowtail butterfly. Apparently, Queen Alisha had already had strong feelings about Clarion and what ’talent’ she would be as she greeted her but still summoned the Talent Guilds to come forward with their Talent symbols. So when Clarion stood in the centre of the circle of talents and they all glowed at once, Alisha was not surprised but in fact pleased as a small circlet was formed and placed on Clarion’s head before she was announced, to all who had gathered, as the Princess and one day Queen of Pixie Hollow.

Clarion shook her head a little, suddenly realising that she had been stood there a little while due to the flashback of her arrival day and, plucking her courage, she took a short leap into Winter, landing gracefully on the other side and quickly wrapping her arms around herself.  
A gasp left her lips as her eyes adjusted to the snowfall. It was **beautiful** , the white snow on the ground, making the trees glisten in the light, the subtle crunch of snow under her slippered feet and the sheer delight of embracing the unknown that courses through Clarion as she spun around, her eyes looking around as much as she possibly could despite wishing to see more as her feet moved forward a little, her wings fluttering a little to help fight off the cold as her blue eyes sparkled with delight as she giggled quietly, not quite believing that she had gone against something her late Mother told her, and it was rather exciting!

It was rather short-lived though when a voice startled her from her thoughts.

”GET BACK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Can you guess who this person is? Find out in the next chapter! Please let me know how you are finding this story.
> 
> A/N 3: I know that there is some speculation about Queen Clarion and if she was the first Queen of Pixie Hollow or not so I am taking some liberties at saying that she isn't necessarily the first Queen, but she is the first one born to be Queen. Thus my creating Queen Alisha as a character, though she won't have too heavy a part in the story.


	3. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting a Winter Fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now this chapter and the next one will be practically the same save for being from two different POV’s. This first one being from Clarion's point of view. Enjoy!
> 
> A/N 2: As usual, I do not own these characters, this world or anything. Save for perhaps how this encounter began.

Fear froze her to the spot as she heard the voice, wondering what it was that threatened her when something barrelled into her, knocking her back towards the barrier but also knocked her crown from her head, making it bounce away as she grunted, “What are…” she began as she lifted her head to see a sparrowman looming over her, his brown – _’No, honey….’_ She corrected herself as she tried not to stare – coloured eyes peering into her own, “What are you doing here?! It’s dangerous for you to be in Winter!” he stated, managing to pull her up and into his arms before carrying her to the borderline, setting her down at the veil. ”There, quickly! Get back to your side!” he added on, concern in his face as Clarion looked at him. ”Go on! Your wings!” he insisted, stepping up with her and guiding her back, Clarion gasping as she felt the difference, not only on her skin but on her wings as well, they had started to freeze without her realising but were now slowly flexing back to how they were as she sighed, ”Thank you, I…. I hadn’t realised……”

”What were you thinking?! You could have broken your wings out there!” the sparrowman stated, looking her over for any injuries, “I… I was just curious, I was on my way to turn back when you shouted and knocked me down.” She replied, crossing her arms over and the winter fairy sighed softly then as some understanding came to him, ”I thought you were not aware of the dangers, no one has ever crossed the border before…” he replied, ”What were you even doing?” he then asked in a more gentle voice, the immediate danger having must have passed now before Clarion found the winter fairy staring at her, almost like he’d never seen a female fairy before, unless it was her honey-brown hair given that was what he seemed to be staring at the most as she replied to his question, ”In all my years, I have never seen the Winter Woods, despite my times of going near the borders.” She replied easily with a gentle shrug, ”How is it you were near the border?” she asked in return, the sparrowman shrugging, ”It’s one of the few  places where it’s quiet and I can think to myself without having to answer questions and expect to be a certain way to the others.”

Clarion smiled at that last part, “I can understand that last part.” She sympathised with great ease, it was sometimes hard to be alone at times or even just be treated as every other fairy was.

 

And that thought pointed out something to Clarion, why wasn’t the sparrowman referring to her as ’your Highness’? It was a nice change, don’t get her wrong, but it was very strange. But then she realised that a weight seemed to be missing from her head so she gently raised her hand on the idea of brushing some hair back but more so to feel the top of her head, only to have to force herself not to gasp at not feeling her crown on her head, ”Are you alright?” the winter fairy asked, noting how her face tried not to grimace or something as she felt her head, ”Did you hit your head or something?”

That brought Clarion from her thoughts as she focused back on the sparrowman in front of her and his question gave her at least an exit, ”I…. I am unsure, I… I think I might have so… I-I-I best go and see the Healing-talent fairies.” Clarion answered, seeing the sparrowman suddenly so apologetic, “I did not mean to push you so hard as to hurt yourself, I am so sorry.” He apologised, “I know I… That I cannot truly ask this but…. May I see you again?” came his question which caught Clarion by surprise, though she honestly had hoped that such a question would arise, “Tomorrow? Here at sunset?” she offered before a smile grew on her face in reflection to the smile that appeared on the sparrowman’s, suddenly seeming all the more handsome for such a smile as he held out his hand, ”Until tomorrow, I hope your head isn’t too injured.” He spoke softly, Clarion delicately placed her hand in his before watching as he bent down and kissed her knuckles, her heart fluttering a little at the action as the sparrowman straightened up, ”Let me at least watch you until you are out of my eyesight, just so I know you are flying well.” was his request, which slightly made Clarion pause as she hoped he would go first so she could dart forward, try and locate her crown, and then fly back to the Pixie Dust tree. Instead, she nodded, “I admit, that does offer me a little relief.” She responded, which wasn’t a complete lie, before adding, “Until tomorrow.” She continued holding his hand as her wings took flight, only letting go when their fingers could no longer touch one another’s as she flew to the tree-line, pausing to look back in the hopes that he had already left and yet also wanting to lock eyes with him one last time.

 

Seeing those honey coloured eyes bear into her sapphire coloured eyes made Clarion near shiver, despite not being near the border anymore, and she didn’t want to tear herself away, she wanted to stay and talk to him some more, but she could night drawing in, which meant that the bats and other such creatures would be out soon, so it was with a heavy sigh that she turned back and started flying for the Pixie Dust tree, her wings beating steadily what with not needing to flap as fast as all the other fairies, not even the fast-flying-talents could really match her speed if she truly went at her fastest possible speed, her thoughts filled only with the winter sparrowman who just treated her like any other fairy……

That quickly reminded her of the lack of her crown on her head but she simply chuckled, she would have to go early in the morn to look for it and get it back before any of her duties of the day begun, or more importantly, her helper-fairies noticed it missing.

 

When she arrived, she was immediately swamped by the four Ministers but also her four helper-fairies who fussed over her appearance, she waved them off though so they could eat the evening meal together, not at all noticing their puzzled and questioning looks pointed at the top of her head. Her own thoughts were filled with the sparrowman, wondering just who he was and if he would appear at sunset the next day, a soft smile on her lips as she went through the meal without any questions, which slightly surprised her but also relieved her greatly.

As she prepared herself for the night though, she suddenly realised that she didn’t even know his name! She giggled at that thought as she brushed her hair by the window, looking out towards the Winter Woods and sighing, well she would recognise those eyes anywhere, she would imagine. And as she curled up under her cotton-stuffed spider silk bedspread, she smiled softly as she recalled how soft his lips felt on her hand, despite the slight chill from them, _’I wonder how they would feel against my own?!’_ she gasped at her own thinking but then giggled as she let herself settle to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: _Ducks_ I know, I know! Not much of an introduction to these two seen as they don’t even find out who each other are. But hey it will be great when they do!  
>  Please comment and let me know what you think of this story! I am planning on this being certainly a 3 or 4 story series just so things are not one entirely huge story. Hopefully, I will be updating soon!


	4. First Meeting - second POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lord of Winter meets the Queen of Pixie Hollow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Were you able to guess who it was? Well, if not, then this chapter will tell it for you. I am definitely enjoying writing this, it is SUPER relaxing whilst I am at work like you wouldn’t believe it!
> 
> Anyway, on with the story, usual stuff applies, these characters are not mine (unfortunately), the events are... Well, ok I created this bit just like it was in the previous chapter. Hopefully, you all enjoy reading it as I enjoy writing this story. As usual, thanks to my amazing Beta reader who helps me so much!  
> Lord Hershall is a creation of mine just as Queen Alisha was in a previous chapter, so Lord Hershall was the Lord of Winter before Lord Milori.

Sometimes, he had to wonder why he had been born as the next Lord of Winter. Don’t get him wrong, Milori was honoured that he was born with such a purpose already in mind, a purpose which helped their Queen in the preparation of the Seasons by taking one on for her when it was found that the Minister of Winter couldn’t actually spend too long a period of time there in the Winter Woods, a fact most confusing to them until his friend Dewey managed to sift through all the knowledge in his mind to find out that, because she had been born in the Warm Seasons, her Warm wings just couldn’t cope with the cold climate for too long, just longer than most fairies given her Winter talents and slowly spending longer periods of time within the cold.

Still, she somewhat had it easy compared with him, she didn’t see the other Winter fairies every day and so he was always treated differently, at least his friend Dewey tended to treat him like any other fairy save for calling him Milord every once in a while, but at least his western accent softens it and makes it sound more informal.

Even still, sometimes he just needed to get away from everyone and getting a book from Dewey was always the perfect excuse, especially if they were books of the Warm seasons, he was always fascinated by them, despite Lord Hershall, his predecessor, having explained to him why he couldn’t cross over to the Warm seasons but he allowed Dewey to keep some books of the Warm seasons around to help sate Milori’s strange curiosity.

It was one such book that had his mind concentrated as he sat on the branch of a tree near to the border of what must have been the Spring season by some of the colours he could see and from what knowledge he had gathered from Dewey’s books over the years that he had read them.

 

It had been seemingly like one of his usual days, sitting on his usual branch reading whilst having some me time and listening to the Havendish Spring when a peculiar sparkle of gold caught his eye and he rose his eyes to look over his book. It surprised him to see a fairy flying so close to the border, then he saw that it was her golden wings that caught his attention… Or was it her dress? Maybe it was both? Whichever one it was, he was in **awe**  as he practically stared as she flew, seemingly unaware of where she was going until she seemed to jolt from whatever thoughts had filled her mind, seeming surprised by the fact that she was at the border as her wings slowed their flutters until she seemed to touch the ground. He placed the book that he had been reading into the satchel that he generally kept with him most of the time to watch this fairy, entranced by how she seemed to find the snow so fascinating, he supposed she must do given that she must have been a Warm seasons fairy by her awe and wonder at the sight, before he saw her cast her eyes over her shoulder and he tilted his head in curiosity, did she think someone would follow her? A strange notion to think, at the very least, as he saw her raise her hand, shyly almost as she made it pause at the veil between Spring and Winter, her dainty fingers then slowly slipping through the veil and into the cold that was winter and he watched her, flexing her fingers a little before she pulled her hand back through and cradled it with her warmer hand.

 

He watched her hand carefully to make sure it was alright, seeing the pink quite clearly and how she was flexing her fingers made him sigh softly in relief before Milori saw the golden-winged fairy look over her shoulders again, ’ _She must be quite anxious to think that someone might be looking for her… Unless she is important… Not many fairies would wear gold I would imagine…’_  he thought to himself, mind he didn’t know very much about Warm seasons fairies, not in truth as he obviously hasn’t met one, just read a little about them.

His attention was brought back as he suddenly saw the golden-winged fairy plunge her face forward into winter, her little button nose wriggling at the cold before she pulled her head back in, opened her eyes and then touched the end of her nose, Milori felt his heart warm a little as he heard a quiet little giggle leave her lips, a richer and slightly lower pitch than he would have anticipated and yet somehow it warmed him more as he watched her feel her face after she plunged it into winter. He had to wonder if he should reveal himself to her and yet he couldn’t help but simply stare at her, taking in her sapphire blue eyes, her honey brown hair, how bright her golden wings were and how their shimmer seemed to brighten her very slightly tanned complexion, she also seemed taller than most of the fairies he had seen (mind she didn’t seem taller than he was!) and yet she seemed so slender, like he could completely wrap his arms around her in a protective hold… Or perhaps a slightly more intimate hold….

’ _Wait, where did **that**  thought come from?!_’ he thought to himself as he blinked just before he saw her take a graceful leap in the air before landing just as gracefully onto the show on the other side, her arms quickly coming around herself to shield herself from the cold. He saw a gasp of air leave her lips as her eyes widened in awe as she looked around, moving herself forward and further away from the border whilst her wings fluttered, he could only assume to keep herself warm but then he felt something odd in his wings which he couldn’t quite place. He ignored it for now as he watched the beautiful fairy spin around with a smile on her face, looking like she wanted to see everything at once. He continued to smile until his eyes furrowed at catching something on her wings… They were starting to stiffen! To freeze up! He couldn’t call out to her as he had a feeling it would only confuse her and waste time so, taking to the air, he dove down towards her, shouting in his clearest voice….

 

”GET BACK!”

 

The gold fairy simply stood there looking about herself, despite his shout, and so he powered himself forward, his wings beating at speed and knocked himself into her, into the snow behind her and therefore towards the border crossing, his eyes spotting something come off of her head but didn’t pay it much mind really, nor of how inappropriately close he was to her frame, he **had**  to get her back across the border! Her wings were rapidly starting to freeze as he heard her begin to speak, ”What the…” he saw her eyes and was momentarily struck by how blue they were, a kind of blue he had never seen before in his years, he then mentally shook himself, ”What are you doing here?! It’s dangerous for you to be in Winter!” he got out, standing up and managing to gently pull her slight frame up into his arms and then carried her up onto the tree root that served as a bridge before setting her at the borderline, ”There, quickly! Get back to your side!” he insisted, concern clear in his voice and also on his face, apparently, as the golden-winged fairy looked at him in slight puzzlement so he took a breath, “Go on! Your wings!” he insisted, stepping up with her and guiding her back across with gentle hands, making sure not to press on her wings before he heard the fairy gasping at what must have been her feeling the difference now of the warm air to her wings where they had begun to freeze, Milori watching them carefully from his side of the border as they adjusted to being back in the right season as she sighed, “Thank you, I…. I hadn’t realised……” the fairy began but Milori accidentally cut her off with his worried words, “What were you thinking?! You could have broken your wings out there!” he stated, as Lord of Winter, it was his duty to ensure that all the fairies in the Winter Woods were well and that included this unforeseen guest of theirs as he looked her over for any injuries, ”I… I was just curious, I was on my way to turn back when you shouted and knocked me down.” She replied, crossing her arms over and Milori sighed softly then as some understanding came to him, ”I thought you were not aware of the dangers, no one has ever crossed the border before…” he replied gently and in a slight apologetic manner, or at least he hoped that was how it came across as that was his intention, ”What were you even doing?” he then asked in a more gentle voice, the immediate danger to her having now passed as he near stared at her. She was a **beauty** , her blue eyes seemed to just call to him and stare into them with an end, something he hadn’t truly seen in the Winter Woods, along with the fairy’s seemingly soft homey-brown hair as he listened to her reply, “In all my years, I have never seen the Winter Woods, despite my times of going near the borders.” She replied easily with a gentle shrug, ”How is it you were near the border?” she asked in return and Milori simply gave one of his shrugs in return, ”It’s one of the few places where it’s quiet and I can think to myself without having to answer questions and expect to be a certain way to the others.”

He looked up at her face just as he saw the fairy smile at that last part, ”I can understand that last part.” She sympathised with great ease, as if she too found it hard to be alone at times or even just be treated as every other fairy was.

 

He didn’t get much of a chance to think very much on that thought as he watched whilst the fairy gently brought her hand to brush some hair back but, to him, it seemed like she was feeling her head which naturally caused some concern in him, “Are you alright?” he asked, noting how her face tried not to grimace or something as she felt her head, “Did you hit your head or something?”

That seemed to bring the fairy from her thoughts as she focused back on him and his question as he cautiously watched her expressions, ”I…. I am unsure, I… I think I might have so… I-I-I best go and see the Healing-talent fairies.” she answered, Milori suddenly feeling so apologetic, he hadn’t meant to push her so hard as to potentially injure her! ”I did not mean to push you so hard as to hurt yourself, I am so sorry.” He apologised, “I know I… That I cannot truly ask this but…. May I see you again?” he then asked, something which seemed to have caught the fairy by surprise, he could only hope that she would say yes, he truly hoped she would as he really wanted to see her again and gaze properly into those beautiful blue eyes, “Tomorrow? Here at sunset?” she offered before a smile seemed to appear on her face in reflection to the smile that appeared upon his own lips as he heard her response, he then held out his hand to her, ”Until tomorrow, I hope your head isn’t too injured.” He spoke softly, watching how the fairy  delicately placed her hand in his before he bent down and kissed her knuckles, he then straightened up and saw her cheeks had flushed a little, ”Let me at least watch you until you are out of my eyesight, just so I know you are flying well.” Milori requested, something which seemed to make her pause in thought before she nodded, “I admit, that does offer me a little relief.” Was the fairy’s response, something which relieved him a little before she added, “Until tomorrow.” She continued holding his hand as her wings took flight, only letting go when their fingers could no longer touch one another’s as she flew to the tree-line, the whole time he watched her until she paused and looked back, for why he wasn’t completely sure but it allowed his eyes to lock onto hers one last time.

 

Seeing those sapphire eyes bear into his own seemed to call something in him, but what he couldn’t say for certainty as he, quite frankly, stared at her whilst she stared at him, neither one of them wanting to break contact and look away. Though eventually, her eyes were the first to pull away as her golden wings fluttered quickly, and Milori couldn’t blame her with the darkness of night quickly drawing in but he continued to watch after her, just as promised and also to reassure himself that she was going to be alright. When the fairy had disappeared, he suddenly realised that he didn’t even know her name! Frost, he didn’t even tell her his own! He chuckled a little to himself as he shook his head, starting to turn back to go to his Palace when he caught something glinting by the tree root.

Curiosity overtaking him, he flew towards the object and bent down, gently picking the object and dusting it off and, to his surprise, finding it to be a golden crown, shaped in swirls and done so very delicately. _’This must be why she looked back, to see if I had gone so she could look for it.… But why would she…’_  his thought process stopped as he looked back at where he had last seen the fairy, _’Frost! I had just spoken with, and knocked backwards, our Queen!’_ he almost began to panic until he realised that, not only had she not even corrected him in how he had spoken to her, but also in how sympathetic she had sounded when he said about not having to be treated differently to the others.

He would never have imagined that he would have had a chance to meet the Queen whom he served without actually seeing. The only reference he had was a small portrait that Snowflake had managed to, somehow, get done and thus was able to show him their Queen. Now that he had seen her in the flesh (so to speak of course), he found that the portrait truly didn’t measure up to just how beautiful she truly was, the softness of her skin and how slender she truly was in those few moments where he held her and could touch her skin, how the golden glow of her wings seemed to shimmer on her sun-kissed skin or seemed to add an extra sparkle to the vibrant sapphires of her eyes. He would admit that he had not quite imagined her voice to be quite as low as it was, but it was a melodic kind of low, gentle and full of maternal warmth so he found that it suited her more than what he had imagined after Snowflake’s sing-song imitation of the Queen’s voice.

 

Milori hummed softly as he brushed off the snow from the crown, ”Looks like you’re coming with me to get you cleaned up, and then returned to the one whose head you should be sitting on.” He mused, giving it another brush before he picked up the book he was reading and flew back to his home, placing the crown gently on his bedside table and then grabbing a cloth to gently clean it up. As he did so, he recalled the feeling in his wings that occurred when she was in the Winter Woods with him, something to ask Dewey tomorrow at some point whenever he got the chance as Milori finished cleaning the crown, set down the crown again before he laid himself down in bed, happily awaiting for when he would be able to see the golden-winged fairy with sapphire eyes again and hoping to at least see her in his dreams as he shut his eyes to let sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Hopefully you all enjoyed that, it’s a bit longer than the other chapters but then again it is kind of part of chapter 2 and chapter 3 re-told from the other’s person’s eyes so naturally it is going to be longer than anticipated.  
> By this time that I am writing this, chapter 5 is well in the works, never mind chapters from either later in this story and indeed some of the other 2 stories. Yes, you heard me, 2 stories.
> 
> Please comment, constructively criticise and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 3: Now that has been sorted, let’s get started with the actual story in the next story. Please comment and let me know what you think! Please be gentle.


End file.
